The Dance of Fallen Angels
by KokushibyouOni
Summary: Serena is back in London to visit her cousin Mina and her father after being away for three years. Not only will she have to face the gossip of the Ton, but a dark stranger that seems to have followed her, a stranger with the Devils eyes... (AU)
1. Prologue

Dance of Fallen Angels  
  
Prologue  
  
Rated: PG at the moment.... but I'll be raising the rating farther into the storyline ^.^  
  
A/N: There is biblical reference, I mean no offense, it's for the sake of the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of Sailor Moon, a lovely Japanese woman by the name of Naoko Takeuchi does  
  
~ **** ~  
  
The last of the staff are leaving, I can hear them walking in each others company. The young maids are laughing and a young man waits at the door to take his sweetheart home. I can hear the jangle of harnesses as their carriage leaves. Their laughter seems to hang in the air.  
  
I can only imagine how it must feel. The loneliness must be overwhelming, because I can't imagine myself in the company of another ... though at one time this was quite different. There was a time I used to be surrounded by the top of society, the social elite. I would go somewhere and see the lonely solitary people, and I could't understand them. But things have changed drastically, and I can't say for the better.  
  
But, that was quite a long time ago.  
  
Dwelling on the past has never been something I let myself do. I can't afford it.  
  
But here I am on a cold rainy night, the large mansion empty, everyone gone save myself. I'm sitting in the lounge on an old velvet chair, a glass of wine my only companion. The fire is quite pleasant and the warmth enveloping. My mind can't help but wander ... wander back to those glorious days of old. I can see it all, the beautiful countryside, the old houses ... and myself, so young and full of life. I was 16, and that was the summer I would find love. I can feel my memories surge back as clear as the crystal wine glass I held. Maybe this once I'd let myself go back, let myself remember him .  
  
The bible says that Satan was once an angel of heaven, and not just any angel, but Lucifer who was extremely gifted. Lucifer believed that he was better then God, and felt that he too should be worshiped. He tried to overthrow the Creator of All. But God is God, and so Lucifer wasn't successful. God then created Hell, where he cast Lucifer and all the ones that followed him.  
  
I laugh at all those horrible paintings where Satan is depicted as a red creature whose often half goat. No, he's beautiful, because after all Lucifer is really a fallen angel.  
  
I know all this because I met him ... a long time ago. I knew him when his name was Endymion.  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()* ()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
I hope you like the prologue! I'm currently working on chapter 3, so as to not fall behind in updates of the future; and I truly wish to continue this story. But that really depends on whether or not others like it, I find myself with less and less free time to do what I truly enjoy between the Honors and AP classes. I'll give my time gladly though if it pleases you readers.  
  
Anyone loves to know if there work is appreciated, so if you can please review and give me your thoughts I'll be eternally grateful. ^.^  
  
Fortune Cookie Says: Panda's don't use chopsticks, but you  
aren't a panda.  
  
This Wisdom is Brought to You By,  
  
KokushibyouOni ^.~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Dance of Fallen Angels  
  
Chaper 1  
  
Rated: PG at the moment.... but I'll be raising the rating farther into the storyline ^.^  
  
A/N : I must apologize for all the long paragraphs, people have mentioned how tedious it is to read the story like that, but my years of long essay writing have made it second nature to write as such. So I really do apologize, I decided to add extra space between the paragraphs, hopefully that'll help the eyes to not strain so much.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of Sailor Moon, a lovely Japanese woman by the name of Naoko Takeuchi does.  
  
* Thoughts * (side notes the character will make)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*  
  
England: 46 years before  
  
I was shaken awake by the screeching of the trains breaks as it came to a stop. These darn trains are just so impossibly loud they can wake the dead. Well I might as well stretch and get my hand bag. I looked out the window, ahh yes. London is exactly as I've left it. Fog everywhere, people bustling, carts, carriages, horses, street lamps all alight. I can't seem to remember if I've missed it or not. Oh well.  
  
I was spending the week with my cousin at her London Estate, her father died some years before in the war, he was my fathers brother. Her mother was left with an enormous fortune and couldn't think of a better way to use it then to spoil her daughter while she traveled all over Europe. Rumor has it that she had a lover in each country she visited... but then knowing Auntie A whose frequent saying was "I'm a widow darling, not a nun.", I wouldn't be too surprised.  
  
"Serenity!" A voice called out through the London fog. I knew the owner of that voice! I raced, quite unladylike, I mentally added with a small smile, and practically... errr... literally jumped off the train and onto the station platform, It wasn't too long until I was wrapped in a tight hug from an energetic blond. I smiled and hugged her back just as hard, it's been 2 years since I've seen Cousin Mina face to face.  
  
"Serenity! Look at you! Ireland seems to have lost another jewel to the English!" Mina teased and laughed as she let go of me to get a better look. I blushed a bit and reprimanded her by being the lady I am. OK, so I whacked her in the head with my carpet bag. We both burst out laughing, and at the same time an old woman stopped her little grandchild from going near us and muttered something about 'lunatics'.  
  
"Well come, the carriage is this way, we'd better get in before the poor horse freezes to death waiting for us. Do you have any more luggage?" this question was asked when Mina looked at my small carpet bag sceptically. I laughed and replied that it was all still on the train. Mina then motioned to an approaching coachman. I told him which cart I was on and mentioned the tags with my name on all the possessions I brought, then thanked him politely. I pated the horse on the nose and rummaged in my carpet bag for a carrot I brought but didn't eat. After feeding the beautiful creature (I've always had a soft spot for animals) another man assisting Mina also helped me up into the carriage.  
  
After positioning myself beside Mina in a arrangement that was comfortable (after all with yards of thick fabric about you it's not easy to be comfortable while sitting), the coachman returned with my belongings and after securing them to the roof of the carriage we were off. Mina began the long 'duty' of filling me in on all the English gossip I've missed in the past three years. Mina quickly begun by telling me about Patric Edwards being knighted and now being referred to as 'Sir Patric of Kingsbury'.  
  
"He's developed an ego over that one. You know he's still pursuing Elizabeth? The poor dear doesn't know how to tell him she's not interested. I sympathize with the dear girl, I mean he's never been much of a looker. Remember that one fox hunt years ago when he ran his horse into a hedge?"  
  
I nodded only half listening.  
  
Ahhh, it's good to be back. It felt so normal to be talking to Mina like this, I was absorbing the feeling. This is how it should be. My life was not often looked upon as normal....  
  
~*~  
  
My family was often the subject of gossip, and really who can blame them? My mother was born in Ireland (something the old ladies of the Ton lift their noses about) and was in fact a descendant of druids, one of which was the 'beloved' druid Serenity (coincidentally the reason of my name, and my mothers). Well she met my father, an English lord, descendant of English lords whose family has always lived on English land, and against all odds, fell in love.  
  
Well the scandal starts here, after the marriage she asked my father when he was to leave England. My father thought it a joke and laughed, stating 'when the English channel dries up'. Well as you can imagine that didn't sit to well with my dear Gaelic mother. In a passion of Irish anger she told him how her family "Has been in Ireland before the landing of Saint Patrick (bless his soul) and she wasn't going to leave it now!"  
  
Well, my father tried to calm her but to no avail; she's as stubborn as the freckles upon a leprechaun. And so they split up. My mother lives in the heart of Ireland where our ancestral manor lays, and my father in his manor in the English country about 10 miles out of York. And that was what I was born into.  
  
I spend Summer and Autumn in Ireland with my mother and her kinsmen, and the Winter and Spring in England with my father and his side of the family (though I rarely get to see Mina). It's not too bad really, my parents are still in love, just too stubborn to admit it most of the time. My father often visits whenever he can, and my mother is never more happy then when he's near her. Even my mother relents and visits England when she 'feels like a change of weather' though that's just an excuse seeing as the weather is almost identical to Ireland.  
  
Well due to circumstances out of my control, I haven't seen my father or the country he loves in three years. Three years ago my mother realized that the next time I had to go to England, I'd be presented to the Ton and be considered a full fledged English Lady. She realized that I wouldn't be her little girl anymore, that I'd be receiving suitors, and due to my parental situation I'd be covered with gossip before I even arrived. I guess she felt guilty at that, and she didn't want me to 'grow up so fast' so she refused to let me go ... I could have no say in the matter.  
  
My thoughts drifted off and were full of melancholy. I nearly died when Mina realized I wasn't listening to the wonderful gossip she had to offer and decided to tap my arm in order to regain my attention.  
  
"Holy kittens Mina!"  
  
"Well! You drifted off like you were asleep with your eyes open! How was I to know you Warren't suffering from a heart attack and about to die. You should be thanking me! I could have just saved your life!" Mina replied with a teasing wink. I glared at her to show my appreciation.  
  
"Actually Serena, I wanted to ask you something ..."  
  
Stunned by the use of my childhood nickname I stopped messing around and looked at Mina seriously.  
  
"Why did your mother finally let you come back? I know how stubborn my aunt is, especially when it came to the matter of you joining the English nobility." Mina looked at me questioningly.  
  
"She said that a dream came to her, a dream that warned her that something bad would happen if she kept me away ... well my mum has always taken such things seriously. She wouldn't tell me what the dream was ... but she didn't eat or sleep for a days after, and kept visiting my room at night when she thought I was asleep."  
  
Mina's eyes reflect my same worry concerning my mother. It was well known Serenity O'Callaghan, my mother, was always one to believe in superstitious things. Sometimes she takes it to the extreme, I don't know if it's healthy leaving her alone in that state. My silence was broken by Mina's hand on my shoulder.  
  
I smiled. I guess I never really thought of how lonely Mina must have been, we were childhood friends and then I wasn't able to see her for so long. She went to all the balls and gala's, I started to feel inferior, Mina had grown up without me.  
  
"It's good to have you back Serena." then an evil gleam appeared in her eyes "In fact you have perfect timing! There's the Coningham ball next Thursday, and next week the Morington dinner, then the week after that we have the Edwings gathering" ...  
  
I smiled again, thought this time not as convincing ... Mina would take care of me and show me the ropes of being a part of civilized society.  
  
If I ever survive ... I quickly crossed myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So that's the beginning of the storyline. I hope all realize that this is the past, you're bright readers so I'm confident you've already got that. How did you enjoy those extra spacings between the paragraphs, did they help?? ^.^ Anywho, I hope you've all enjoyed!  
  
Remember, everyone likes to know that their work is appreciated. Please Review.  
  
Fortune Cookie Says: Coy don't eat sushi. But you aren't a Coy.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Koku ^.~ 


End file.
